pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (1995Movies Style)
1995Movies' movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Meg Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Bill - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Newborn Riley - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *Fear - Larry Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Bing Bong - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Betty Rubble (The Flintstones) *Jill's Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Fear - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Hayley Smith (American Dad) *3 Year Old Meg - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Benson (Regular Show) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Chris Griffin (Family Guy) *Jordan's Joy - Playful Heart Monkey (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Disgust - Four (The Seven Little Monsters) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Laney Penn (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Misery (Ruby Gloom) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Haruna Sakurada (Sailor Moon) *Teacher's Joy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Fear - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Mac and Tosh (Looney Tunes) See Also *Inside Out (1995Movies Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1995Movies Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1995Movies Style) - Loyal Heart Dog Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1995Movies Style) - Daffy Duck We Should Cry *Inside Out (1995Movies Style) - Grumpy Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1995Movies Style) - Joe Swanson My Bad *Inside Out (1995Movies Style) - Larry Koopa Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1995Movies Style): Meg Griffin's First Date? *Inside Out (1995Movies Style) - Transcripts Gallery Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Joy Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Sadness Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Disgust Joe Swanson.png|Joe Swanson as Anger Larry Koopa.png|Larry Koopa as Fear FGuy Meg Gen2012 R3Flat.jpg|Meg Griffin as Riley Anderson Baymax-big-hero-6-0.17.jpg|Baymax as Bing Bong Category:1995Movies Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs